Bella Swan Queen of the Ring
by HellRaiser123
Summary: Bella is adopted by the cullens when she is 10 but do to some things they send her back she gets adopted again and is introduced to the underground fighting. She soon Becomes the best but what will se do when the cullens come back and tell her to stop
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story that just came to me and i had to write it down it's not my best work, but it is decent. I'm also working on No More Nice Bella. Im in dallas right now but when i get home ill update that. So heres the story please enjoy and review**

* * *

"Bella I found you another family they seem promising they have adopted before I think they will be perfect for you." The child services women squealed I didn't care. I haven't cared in a

long time this would be my 7th house to be shipped to. No one ever kept me I was a fighter before my parents died they taught me various form of martial arts. I always practice, but

when I go to a new home the family tries to make me give up fighting. Which of course I don't which pisses off the family, and they sent me back. I looked at the scenery passing by '_tree… _

_tree…oh another tree surprise surprise." _I thought sarcastically I didn't want another family I want my old one my loving mother Rene and my overprotective dad Charlie I was 8 when I lost

them. I remember the day very clearly I was home alone because I ws very mature for my age. I heard a knock at the day and when I opened it there were two police officers on the

porch. "Can I help you?" I asked politely after all they were the law. "Are you Bella Swan?" I nodded and the police officers face turned sad which scared me a little "I so sorry to tell you

that your parents are dead." The police officer's voice cracked as he told me the sorrowful news. I screamed my heart out that day I cried and cried. The funeral was hard everyone

attended it was a nice service I packed my bags and started house hoping for two years. "Bella we are here." The lady's voice woke me from my thoughts. I looked out the window at a

beautiful three story house all white and most of the walls were glass it was open and peaceful. I got out of the car and grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. The door opened

and the most beautiful people I have ever seen walked out onto the porch. They smiled at me The oldest looking women obviously the mom stepped forward" Welcome I hope the ride

here was pleasant." Her voice was beautiful. That annoying women they called a child service worker stepped forward. "the ride was fine I had a little trouble finding this place but other

than that it was fine." She said. The women nodded "I'm Esme this is my husband Carlisle and my children my two daughters Rosalie and Alice and my sons Jasper, Emmet, and Edward.

She pointed to each person as she named them I nodded at them "don't be rude introduce yourself." The women snapped at me I hate these stupid service workers. I turned toward

Esme "My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I prefer Bella." "Well everything looks great hopefully I wont see you again Bella It was nice meeting you have a nice day." She said and got in

her car and drove off. I wasn't sad to see her go. I turned back to the family and just looked at them not sure what to do "Shall we go inside" I nodded and followed Esme inside. The

inside of the house was beautiful I loved the open feeling you got here. "Your house is beautiful" I smiled at her. She beamed at the compliment. I walked into the living room and I was

all of a sudden picked up in a bone crushing huge. "Cant breathe" I hissed and I was set down I looked up at the one they called Emmet he was grinning like a child on Christmas

morning. He laughed "welcome to the family!" he boomed causing me to jump since I wasn't expecting his voice to be so loud. I smiled I knew instantly that we would get along nicely. The

short one that reminded me of a hyper pixie Alice I think her name was bounced up to me and pilled me into a hug. "We are going to be great sisters here I'll show you to your room."

Jeez she changed subjects fast she pulled me up the stairs to the 3rd floor and pulled me to the first door on the right and she opened it. I was speechless it was beautiful more then I

could have ever asked for. The walls were all green there was a black dresser against the wall the bed had a white bed spread with black flowers the carpet was green and white. There

was a black lamp next to the bed. It was the most beautiful room ever. I sat down my bags on the bed and just sat there for a minute taking in my surroundings. I got up just as someone

knocked on my door I opened it and saw Alice standing there "What's up Alice?" I asked she was literally bouncing up and down "It's time to go shopping!" she squealed I paled I hated

shopping but I wanted my new family to like me so I nodded and followed her down the stairs. She told me that we would all go as a family. To bond I guess we went to the mall and she

pulled me into store after store. I walked out after them when something caught my eye it was a weapon shop I walked toward it and pushed the door open. A bell rang as the door

opened a young boy turned towards me he looked about 12 not much older then me. "dad you have customers." A man about 30 came out and looked at me in surprise after all it wasn't

every day a 10 year old walked into a weapon store. "Can I help you little one ?" he asked me I nodded "I'm looking for twin swords I have a pair at home but they are practice swords I

want real ones" he looked surprised but nodded we went into the back of the store and I saw the most beautiful swords. The swords had dragons going up the side one black one red. I

reached for them but the man stepped in front of them blocking me "I'm sorry you have to be 16 to bye and touch the weaponry." I scowled "Bella!" I turned to see my family walking in

the store when they saw me they looked so relieved. "Don't ever do that again we were so worried." Esme scolded me "I'm sorry" I mumbled than I was hit with a great idea I looked up

at esme and gave her my best puppy dog eyes. "Momma can I have these swords?" I asked pointing to the swords. She looked surprised and horrified that I would want such a thing.

"You want a sword?" she asked I shook my head "Two swords they are twin swords." She turned to Carlisle for help on this. He looked down at me "Why do you want them?"he asked I

wasn't sure what to tell them so I finally chose a half truth. "my father taught me to fight with fist and weapons at an early age fighting is the only thing I have to remember them by plus

I love fighting it makes me feel free so please." I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. He talked to Esme about it and they agreed I was thrilled they payed out and we got in the car and

headed home. As soon as we got home I began to practice flipping spinning and slashing. I was exhausted I layed in my bed and went to bed with a smile on my face.

**8 months later**

8 months had passed and I loved this family they let me freely practice and never told me to stop because it as unlady like. Today was my 11th birthday and Alice was throwing me a huge

party just us family I walked down the stairs to my vampire family. Yes I knew what they were I suspected they were different about 5 months ago. So I did some research and found out

they were vegetarian vampires. I haven't said anything about it I wanted them to want to tell me on their own. Alice was bouncing up and down like usual and the moment I stepped into

the living room she thrust a present into my hands. I opened it to reveal a beautiful locket one side had a picture of me and the whole family and on the other side was a picture of me

and my brothers Edward, Emmet, and Jasper. I felt myself tear up I've never received a present as thoughtful as this. "Thank you so so much I love it" I said while whipping the tears from

my eyes. I picked up another present that was from mom and dad I opened it only to slit my finger on the paper I looked at my finger to see that there was blood oozing fro the small

wound. I jumped when I heard a growl I looked up just as jasper launched himself at me Edward was infront of me and threw me backward into the table I landed on a glass bowl and

looked at my now bleeding arm. Everyone except Carlisle ran from the room Carlisle stitched me up and sent me to bed since it was late. I fell asleep easily it had been a tough day I

woke up to noises down stairs I walked to the railing and looked down and saw the child services worker the one who always picked me up when the family I was with decide to get rid of

me. I felt tears cascade down my cheeks but I shook my head and whipped away my tears and hardened my face to show no emotion. Like my father taught me I went to my room and

packed my bags. I picked up my swords and slid them into the holster on my waist. I walked down stairs and up to the lady "I'm ready lets go" she didn't looked surprised she knew I

knew the drill I followed her to the car and put my stuff in the trunk. I looked at my ex family they looked sad but I couldn't find it in myself to care they were getting rid of me so fuck

them. "Bella I'm so" Esme tried to say but I cut her off "Don't just don't you don't want me anymore I'm used to it "I got into the car and we drove off leaving the Cullen house far behind

us. I never looked back and I would never look back. After 6 months in that god damned orphanage I was adopted by a man about 40. I followed him to his car which was a Ferrari I was

a nice car we drove for awhile when I finally asked him why he adopted me and he told me he wanted a strong child not a wimp and that when he was touring the orphanage he

happened to see my training with my swords and that I had been exactly what he was looking for. On the way to his house he told me he had no wife but he had a 13 year old son who

was a fighter like me. I smiled at that I would love to be able to spare with someone. We parked at a two store blue and red painted house. Standing on the porch was a handsome

looking boy with dirty blond hair. We walked to the porch and the man introduced us. "Bella this is my son Nicolai, Nicolai this is Bella." We shook hands and they showed me around the

house. I went to bed that night not realizing that my life was about to change drastically.

* * *

**thank you for reading i hope you liked it please review and tell me if it was good or bad **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! im happy that some people like this story. I just got back from dallas i hate riding in a car for a long time. The list below is off my characters and their fighting names i read these black ops romance novels and that where i got the names so please enjoy**

Shadow Walker- Leviathan James

Maverick- Rafael De La Cruz

Night Prowler- Zachariah De La Cruz

Heat Seeker- Nicolai Martin

Grim Reaper- Bella Swan-Martin

Dragon- Raito Akashi

* * *

**16 years old**

It's been 5 years since I've seen the Cullen and im perfectly happy. Jordan the man who adopted me after the Cullen's kept me. I was still living with him and Nicolai, but living with them got me introduced to something I had never heard of as a young kid.

**Flashback**

I remember the day well i was 13 years old and Nicolai was 15. I came to my room one night and told me he wanted to show me something. I had asked him if dad was ok with us going

out at night. Nicolai told me that Jordan was the one who suggested that i be shown whatever it is Nicolai wants to show me. We walked down the street in the dark. I didnt mind i was a

strong fighter so i could defend myself. We had been walking for 20 minutes when we came upon what looked like an abandoned warehouse. I followed Nicolai to the side and we went

through a door that wasnt very easy to see. We walked in and he led me to a rug. He bent down and picked the rug up showing a hole in the ground. I followed him down the stairs and

it was noisy. There were people everywhere and most of the girls were dressed like sluts. "Nico what is this?" i asked he just smiled and turned to face me. "Welcome to the

UnderGround." "The undeground whats that?" i asked He laughed which confused me i dont think i said anything funny. "The underground is a secret fighting competition anyone can fight

as long as they are willig to put their life on the line." I walked behind Nico a little nervous everyone was looking at us i could tell we were the youngest people here. We walked to a ring

dug into the ground. We got there just in time to see two people drag a man's limp body from the ring. The guy standing in the middle of the ring looked at the crowd "Who's next

who thinks they can beat me." A guy in the crowd raised his hand and walked to the ring and jumped over the edge. The bell rang and the fighting began, They went at each other, but it

was obvious who would win. While they were fighting i watching their every move memorizing it. To beat your opponet you need to know your opponet. As soon as the fight started it

ended. The challenger lost the winner was still the winner. "who's next show yourself." He snarled at the crowd I looked around for someone to fight him. After about a minute no one

rose their hand . I walked over to the rail and jumped over it landing in a crouch. I stood up "I'll fight you" i said. He started to laugh which realy pissed me off. "I dont fight kids so run

back to mommy." now i was beyond pissed. "To scared to fight chicken shit?" i asked i was taunting him on purpose he was a brash fighter he atacked first and didnt think at all. "You

bitch" he snarled and just like i planned he charged at me i dodged to the left and punched him in the stomach. He grunted but threw a punch my way it connected with my shoulder. The

force of the punch sent me inhind me i gave a whimper inpain but i didnt scream even though it hurt. I pushed myself away from the wall just as he sent another punch my way. I moved

out of the way and he punched the wall i spun around while he was recovering and did a roundhouse kick to his spine he cried out and fell to the ground. I stradled him and sent him

punch after punch to his face and neck. Blood was pouring down his face and i stood up and sent one last kick to his stomach. The two men that drug out dead or knocked out fighters

came into the ring and drug his body away. I was declared the winner an i walked out of the ring and towards Nico he was grinning like the chesire cat. He pulled me into his arms and laughed. "I thought you were insane when you walked into that ring, but i cant believe you won and you were brillant." i smiled at his praise That was the first fight i had ever won and i

wouldnt be my last

**End Flashback**

I walked into the underground and looked around for my gang over the last three years I had picked up some gang members they challenged me but lost and then asked to hang with me

I said yes we have been together ever since. My brother and four others I saw them near the ring glaring at anyone who looked their way. I laughed under my breath at that. They were

very intimidating and they should be they were the strongest men down here. They hardly ever lost I walked over to them but they weren't paying attention "Shadow Walker!" I snapped

breaking everyone from the glaring contest with the crowd. He smiled at me and walked over to me and kissed me I had been dating him since I was 14 "Hello Bella are you ready to kick

some ass?" He asked me after we finished kissing "you know I am " Ever since I became the leader of the northern California Underground I had changed some rules, but the main rule

change is that you can only kill your opponent if you challenge them to a death match. I had been challenged to death matches many times and I never lose them. I heard Heat Seeker

cuss and I looked at him questionly he pointed behind me I turned to see the Eastern California underground king walking right towards me. "I challenge you to a death winner gets the

loser's underground territory." I never turned down a fight so I accepted his challenge there were 3 fights before ours would start I was stretching getting ready I hadn't fought at all

tonight so I was stiff. I Sensed someone looking at me and It was pissing me off I turned towards the person staring at me only to come face to face with the people I hated most the

Cullens. They were looking at me surprised I narrowed my eyes at them but ignored them otherwise I turned back to my gang. "Who are they?" Heat Seeker asked me "Some people I

used to know" I stated "Bella is that you?" I turned back to Esme who had asked me that dumb question "yes I'm Bella what are you doing here?" I asked her anger clear in my voice.

"Alice wanted to check this out so we came." They were lying Alice probably had a vision thing and came down here to see why she had a vision of the underground fights. I hadn't

realized that the other fights were over and that it was my turn now. "Your turn go get him." Shadow Walker said before him kissed me for good luck. "Your turn to what Bella?" I looked

at Edward like he was stupid "My turn to fight of course." I said like It was the most obvious thing in the world. "To fight?" he asked "yes I just said that now if you'll excuse me." I walked

away from them and jumped into the fighting ring the announcer came on. "Hello everyone it's finally time for the match we've all been waiting for, An all or nothing fight to the death

underground territory and their lives are on the line. I looked at the cullens and they looked horrified. "The challenger tonight is the Eastern California underground fighting king Scorpion

and you know her you love her unless you've lost to her Bella "Grim reaper" Swan I lifted me head proudly as they announced my name. I got into my fighting stance and waited for the

bell to ring signaling the start of the ring. After about 5 minutes the bell rang and I launched myself at Scorpion i aimed at punch at his jugular, but he dodged and sent a kicked my way

aiming for my lower back I hit the ground in order to dodge it. It was a little painful, but nothing I couldn't handle. He lifted his left to stomp on me but I rolled out of the way and jumped

to my feet. The fight lasted for 10 minutes before I got the upper hand in the fight. I kicked him in the stomach sending him into the wall he grunted and launched himself at me again. ___He _

___made a lunge at my face with his left arm. Like a flash I turned a complete pirouette or circle. As the circle is completed my right leg was in the air. It was then brought back with all my power, and _

___dealt him a crashing blow. I then slipped a knife from my pocket and slit his throat. Blood poured from his neck and unto the floor. I stood up and the announcer announced me the winner I walked _

___out of the ring and over to my crew "You did it Grim reaper" Heat Seeker yelled and picked me up in a bone crushing hug. I laughed at his antics. "You killed him" Edward whispered behind me "Yes _

___I did that was the terms of the fight" I told him he looked shocked every one of the cullens looked surprised. "but you didn't even hesitate how could you kill him like that." I sighed in agitation "I _

___didn't hesitate because I don't care I've killed a lot before him and I'll kill some after him I don't show remorse anymore I haven't for a long time not since the day you gave me up." I hissed I was _

___seething in anger. Esme looked so pained but I didn't care anymore. "We are so sorry Bella really we are." I snapped they were sorry bullshit "Don't you dare you have no right I knew what you _

___were I figured it out on my own, but I didn't say anything because I thought you would trust me enough to tell me but no you give me up like everyone else did!" I screeched. They looked shocked _

___"You knew?" Carlisle asked I nodded glaring at them strongly. "We are so so sorry we didn't know we just wanted what was safe for you." Esme said "Bullshit!" I snapped and without waiting for a _

___response I walked away with my gang right behind me. I would continue to fight and they couldn't stop me. _

* * *

** I hope you liked it please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello im sorry this chapter is so short, but i havent been sleeping well so i havent been writing very well. I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer i dont own twilight**

* * *

It had been a week since I had talked to the cullens and I was still seething with rage. I was currently laying in bed next to Levith thinking about everything. Thinking about the cullens,the

fights, and just my life in general. I rolled over to look at the clock on our bed side table it read 11:00pm. It was time to get ready for tonight's fights. I had so much pent up rage that the

fights would do me some good tonight. I got up and went to the bathroom to shower then I walked back into the room to get dressed I put on skinny jeans that were easy to move in and a

black tank top. I looked over at the bed where Levith was still sleeping. I walked over to the bed and leaned down to kiss his. I pulled away to see his face his eyes were still a little glazed

over from sleep, but he had a smirk on his face. "What a nice way to wake up." he said I laughed "get up the fights are starting and I need a good fight so get up get showered and lets go."

he nodded and jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I waited for 15 minutes when I finally heard the shower turn off. Levith walked into the room only wearing a towel "about

time you take longer then me" I said to him. He laughed and went to the closet dropping his towel on the way I couldnt stop myself him staring at his ass, and it was a very nice ass. "Like

what you see?"he asked I knew he was smirking I could hear it in his voice. "yes,yes I do" he laughed again and slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans with red chains and a blue v- neck

shirt he looked hot. He walked out of the closet and over to me he kissed me passionately. I kissed him back eagerly we broke apart when we needed air. "Lets go kick some ass" I nodded

and we walked out of our apartment and to the garage I walked over to my green Ducati Superbike 1198 R Corse Special Edition I loved my bike I got it two years ago I bought it with the

money I won from the fights. Levith walked over to a black Ducati Hypermotard 1100 evo he also bought his win the winnings from one of his matches. We got on our bikes and headed to

the underground. We pulled in and parked our bikes we didnt have to worry about people fucking with our bikes no one here would dare go near our bikes not unless they wanted to die. We

walked down the steps and came into the huge underground room there was a huge crowd of people here already. I walked over to the ring to see who was currently fighting and they were

two people I didnt know. I walked bac over to Levith "Anyone we know?" he asked referring to the two people fighting. I shook my head I looked around for my other partners in crime. I saw

NightProwler in the corner glaring at any girl that tried to approach him. I laughed to myself and walked over to him "NightProwler hows it going" he looked at me and smiled I was the only

girl that was aloud near him so far. "Good, but no interesting fights I think Maverick is going to fight soon to liven the place up." Now that was a fight I was looking forward to Rafael

(Maverick) was an awesome fighter I wonder who was the poor fellow who would fight him. I sat down next to NightProwler and watched the crowd soon my crew joined us. Maverick came

over first then my brother Heat Seeker came over he told me he was planning on fighting as well. Dragon joined us next I asked him if he was fighting tonight he shook his head and told me

that he didnt feel like fighting tonight I nodded in understanding. We didnt come here just to fight we come to keep thing in line since we controlled this underground. Dragon then asked me

if I was fighting tonight and I nodded I walked over to the men who organized the fights he smiled at me "Hello Grim Reaper are you fighting tonight?" I nodded and he put my name on the

list. "Who am I fighting?" I asked he looked at his list "Damon Night" he said I nodded I knew Damon he was a good fighter so this should be a decent fight. I walked back over to everyone

"Who are you fighting?" Levith asked me "Damon Night" I sat down snatched Levith's drink and took a sip it wasnt beer so I took another drink its not a good idea to get drunk before a fight.

The night went on Maverick fought and won so did Heat Seeker. I heard the Announcer call my name and I got up to walk over to the ring, but Edward 'fucking' Cullen stood in my way. I

glared up at him "Move." I snapped at him, but he shook his head no "i wont let you fight you will get hurt." he said I stood their shocked but it quickly changed to anger how dare he. "You

dont get to tell me what to do who do you think you are." I snarled at him he looked surprised as a child I never defied them or anyone else of the Cullen family, but that me died the day

they gave me up. "I am going to fight and your not going to stop me." I hissed before I knew it he had picked me up and threw me over his shoulder I screeched "Put me down you asshole

this is kidnapping." "I said you wouldnt fight plus we want to explain ourselves and I know you wont give us a chance unless I kidnap you." he said and walked out of the underground

thankfully the only people paying attention were my crew and they were frozen in shock. Edward walked out to his Volvo and threw me inside He got in and drove off I was fuming in the

passenger seat. Edward drove down the road and towards the Cullen's house where I may get some explanations.

* * *

**thanks for reading if i get 5 reviews i'll make the next chapter longer so please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay two chapters in one day i feel accomplished. I tried to lengthen it, but im having a little writers block. I'm trying to get ready for school so it might take me a little longer to update im a junior this year and im taking a welding class so im working hard to learn alittle before the class starts so i wont be totally clueless. Anyway im rambling now i hope you like the chapter My birthday is august 23 this coming monday i cant wait ill be 16 and ill get my license. Anyway enjoy the chapter **

* * *

The car finally came to a stop and I jumped out furious. "How dare you take my away like that" I yelled at Edward he just looked at me "Everyone wanted to talk to you so I brought you here

to talk to them." I scoffed at him "If I wanted to talk then I would have come here voluntarily!" I snapped he walked into the house and I had no choice but to follow him since my Ducati was

still at the underground This house was modeled the same as their old one very white and very open. I looked around and saw everyone standing in the living room. I approached the living

room with caution I didnt know how this was going to turn out. "Bella it's good to see you again." Esme said to me I smiled at her as pissed as I was at the family I just couldnt hate Esme

she had been like a mother to me. "I'm going to cut to the chase I would like to know why you gave me back up for adoption?" They looked shocked at my straightforwardness "Bella please

you have to understand it was for your own good." Esme whispered. I just looked at her in confusion "My safety?" I asked they nodded "Bella do you remember your last birthday with us?" I

nodded I had cut my finger...oh thats what she meant. "We were afraid that we would hurt you the next time you cut yourself or scraped a knee so we choose to give you up for your own

safety." I stood there shocked then I looked over at Jasper he looked so guilty when he didnt need to be. I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug "Don't blame yourself never do that

Jazz it wasnt your fault you were acting on your instincts thats all." he smiled at me "thank you Bella " I looked around the room I still hated them, but not as much I smiled at Esme at she

just lit up like a christmas tree. "I'm missed you so much." she cried and ran over to me and hugged me I patted her back not sure what to do. I wanted to return her affection, but I just

couldnt they left me, but it was for my safety so im extremely confused about my feelings. Love or hate I just couldnt choose I wanted to love them,but the hate was still there. I dont care if

it was for my safety they could have at least explained it to me before they called the lady to take me away. I sighed I was conflicted "Bella please forgive us." Alice begged from the couch

she gave me her puppy dog eyes I had to look away it was too much. "I dont hate you anymore but we wont be BFFs anytime some." I told them all honestly they nodded I knew I had hurt

them, but this was the only thing I could do. With the hate still there I couldnt feel love. I turned to Edward "Now take me back I have a fight to start." I told him he looked reluctant to take

me back "But bella since we apologized can you give up fighting." Edward pleaded I looked at him like he was stupid did he honestly think their apology would make me quit fighting were

they crazy. "Do you honestly think your apology will make me quit fighting?" I asked him he nodded and I began to laugh I stopped as soon as I started "Well your wrong I wont quit." I told

them "Then im not taking you anywhere" Edward snapped I looked at him surprised I had never seen this side of him before. "I'm going back even if I have to walk." I snapped right back.

Just then my phone rang I took it out of my pocket I read the caller i-d It was Levith calling me I pushed talk about put the phone to my ear "Bella are you okay, Where are you." he asked

frantically "Calm down Levith I'm fine im with the cullens will you come get me please.?" I asked him he told me he would come and get me so I gave him the address and waited. I didnt have

to wait long when I heard the roar of Levith's Ducati pull into the drive way I walked outside and mounted the bike behind Levith I waved goodbye to the cullens and we pealed out of their

drive way and we were off. We sped down the highway and finally we pulled into the parking garage of the underground I jumped off and waited for Levith to turn it off and get off he

wrapped his. Arm around me and we walked into the underground. "Bella your back your match was posponed its up in 5 minutes." NightProwler said to me once he saw me I thanked him

and headed to the ring I saw Damon standing in the ring so I jumped over the edge "About time you got here" he said I smiled sheepishly " sorry to keep you waiting an important thing

came up." he nodded and we both got into position. The bell rang and our fight began. He slowly walked arounf the circle sizing me up. I was doing the same I had seen him fight before, and

he fought dirty. I bent my knees a little and launched myself at him he ducked and sent a punch up. His first connected with my leg I hit the ground gripping my leg in pain I stood up leaning

against the wall to support myself My left leg wasnt supporting me he had hit a major pressure point. He was watching me struggle to stand with a smirk on his face. "bastard" I hissed he

laughed and ran at me again I hit the ground and rolled I jumped to my feet only to stumble into the wall again. He turned to face me he walked over to me and threw a punch at my face I

dodged it, but because I dodged it I left him an opening he kneed me in the stomach I doubled over in pain. While I was bent over I punched him in the lower stomach he stumbled back I

looked up and made my mind up I would force my leg to hold my weight this man wouldnt win I wouldnt let him. I pushed myself off the wall and limped towards him thats when I noticed that

my leg was handling my weight better I smiled to myself. Damon knew how to affect pressure points, but it didnt last long. I ran forward and kicked him in the chest sending him flying into

the wall. He looked shocked "Thats impossible you should still be limp." he yelled he knew he couldnt beat me now "You dont posses the ability to preform a long term pressure point attack "

I told him his face turned from shock to rage and he did the most stupidest thing possible he charged me. I was ready I punch him in the throat and then kneed him in the stomach. While he

was doubled over I delivered the final blow to the back of his head knocking him out cold. I was announced the winner and I limped over to the stairs even though the damage to my leg

wasnt long lasting it still hunt to put a lot of weight on it. The gate was thrown open and Levith ran to my side and put his arm around my waist to help keep weight off my leg. "Are you okay

Bella?" I nodded it wasnt to bad."congrats on the win." NightProwler said coming up to me and giving me a high five. "Bella you were awesome oh and dad wants us home tonight." Nicolae

told me I nodded and we left the underground and went home we talked to dad for a little bit before I went to bed I was out the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**IMPORTANT**

**I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF I GET 10 REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone sorry for the long wait i havent been feeling well and school is really hard. I hope you like this chapter and im sorry if there are any spelling or grammar or punctuation errors i wrote this at 1 in the morning and im terrible sleepy.**

**hope you enjoy**

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes wondering what the hell woke me up from that very nice dream. I sat up in bed and heard a very loud commotion from down stairs I growled and through

open my door and stormed down the stairs. I saw my dad and brother fighting "What the hell is going on here!" I shouted and both boys broke apart from each other. "Good morning

sweetheard how did you sleep?" my dad asked "I slept fine intill your racket woke me up" I snapped at him they looked a guilty. "sorry we were just horsing around and we didnt even

think that we might wake you." Nico said turning towards me I hufed and walked to the kitchen for breakfeast now that I was awake I was starving. I went through the fridge

andcabnants only to discover that we had nothing to eat. "Dad! Whens the last time we went to the store?" I yelled "Last week!" I couldnt believe I sighed and went back to my room and

got dressed in some black skinny jeans with blue chains on the sides and a red shirt with a black skull in the middle of the shirt I grabbed the money I had and went back downstairs. "I'm

going to the store I need food money" I held out my hand to my dad and waited he sighed and out 100 in my hand I smiled and left the house and walked to our garage and over to my

baby besides my bike my blue Saleen S7 Twin Turbo (**pic on profile)** it was capable of 248 mph+ I loved it. I had bought it with money I had won during the fights and my car totally kicks ass. Even though

I mainly fight I have street raced before and i've won, but its not my passion like fighting is. I sped down the street and drifted around the corner it took my only 6 minutes to get to the

store. I stepped out and locked my car "Holy shit! Is that a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo?" I boy asked me "It is and if you touch it I will kill you" I said as I passed him and his friend "jeez what a

bitch I was only wondering." he muttered to his friend I snapped around and glared at the guy in front of me he looked a couple years older and he was taller then me, but that bother me.

"You got something to say to me asshole." I growled he turned towards me and he was about to open his mouth when his friend hurriedly stopped him "Dude she's an underground

fighter and she's the best one down there i've seen her fight dont start anything." his friend whispered to him, but he wasnt as quiet as he thought cause I heard everything. I smirked I

didnt know that I was so well known the guy paled and they both ran off after muttering apologies. I turned around and walked into the store and grabbed a cart I began to fill it with

everyone's favorite foods although no one in that house were picky they would eat anything I make. After I got everything I went to the check out the guy there looked at me in surprise

"Your the grim reaper no way i've seen your fights your awesome." I smiled my ego was just boost a lot. "I am nice to meet you." he checked me out and bagged all the food up and

offered to help me take it all to my car I was thankful since there was so much we walked to my car and we made small talk mostly about my fighting. After everything was put away I

thanked him and got in my car, just as I started the car Enemy by Disturbed blasted from my phone and I picked it up knowing it was dragon. "Hey dragon whats up" "Bella its bad

Maverick was jumped and is hurt and the rest of us cant help him we are to busy fighting the other guys we need your help." he shouted "Where are you" "Big Hills Park hurry." I pealed

out of the parking lot "I'm on my way" and I shut the phone and drited around a corner that was in my way. It took my about 3 minutes to get to the park and I saw my friends fighting I

jumped out of the car and ran towards the fighters. I easily picked out the boss because he we hovering over maverick and punching him I could tell that maverick was barely awake. I let

out a roar of fury and jumped on the mans back I used my body weight to flip us I sent him flying away from maverick I crouched infront of him protectively. The boss got up and he looked

pissed his eyes zeroed in on me and he charged me, but I was expecting it and I kicked him in the chest sending him flying back again. "You bitch who the hell do you think you are." he

snarled at me "I'm the Grim Reaper of the underground fights." I told him he froze and looked me up and down then he began to laugh. "You...a fighter... ya right and pigs fly." I sighed I

was used to this not many people believed a small girl like me would be involved in something like the underground fights. Since he was to busy laughing he couldnt see my fist coming at

his face I socked him good and then I turned around and lifted my hair off my neck to show him my tatoo that only underground royalty where allowed to wear he could only see the skull

at the very top the tatoo went all the way down my back it was a sword with wings coming out of the sides **(pic on profile)**. He cursed and yelled at his gang to retreat I laughed as they ran with their

tails behind their back. I turned and ran to Maverick you was finally coming to. "you okay?" I asked him he groaned and sat up "Those sons of bitches jumped me when I wasnt looking

they fight damned dirty thanks bells I owe you one." I was livid I knew they fought dirty, but this was just horrid I would get revenge on them for hurting Maverick. Everyone in my crew

were like brothers except levith that would be weird to date a brother like figure. We helped maverick stand up and we limped him to his house. I sat on the chair making sure he got

comfortable "I'm fine bells you can leave now." he smiled at me and I left. I was waling down the street when I made up my mind I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number I would

have renvenge "hello?" he answered "you me tonight underground midnight to the death." I told him my voice as cold as ice. "you on." and the phone shut off. I smiled and made my way

home to give dad the food and prepare for my underground match.

* * *

**thanks for reading please review it was be awesome and in case you didnt realize it the guy she calls at the end was the boss of the gang that jumped maverick. I'm having writers block so any ideas about what to do in the next chapter qould help me alot to update faster i would like 5 reviews please **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay new chapter so for it being so short, but please enjoy**

* * *

I still had plenty of time intill the fight tonight and I was looking forward to getting sweet revenge. That bastard had pissed off the wrong person.

I will kill him without hesitation, without mercy. I drove home and put the groceries away in the refrigerator. "Welcome home." I looked behind me

and saw my father standing there smiling at me. "Hello father im going to go relax in my room." He nodded and I left the kitchen walked up the

stairs and flopped down on my bed. I rolled over and turned on my ihome and began listening to the one song that represented my mood at the moment. Killing You Now by Disturbed came on and I began singing along

Take this fucking knife  
Out of my back now!  
I'm through being the laughter of your  
Damn Joke!  
You should've killed me  
When you fucked me over  
When I find my hands around your neck and  
Start to choke!

I wanna see you plead and scream,  
And cry to God.  
'Cuz I lost it all  
I have no reason  
To  
Live  
With  
You  
Only he can guess what I'm gonna do to you.  
Just remember,  
I don't get mad,  
I get even!

Because of you I disconnect,  
Dismiss all that's left of me,  
Because of you I disconnect.  
I'm killing you now!

Get down on your knees,  
I wanna see you beg!  
Tears building up,  
Kneel before me!  
I'm gonna tear you up!  
I'm gonna break you down.  
I'm gonna show you my pain  
And,  
My misery!

Here I am in this lonely place,  
Without you.  
Now I'm alone and I'm forgotten.

I  
Have  
Become  
You!

Only he can guess what I'm gonna do to you.  
Just remember,  
I don't get mad,  
I get even!

Because of you I disconnect,  
Dismiss all that's left of me,  
Because of you I disconnect.  
I'm killing you now!

Because of you I disconnect,  
Dismiss all that's left of me,  
Because of you I disconnect.  
I'm killing you now!

Because of you I disconnect,  
Dismiss all that's left of me,  
Because of you I disconnect.  
I'm killing you now!

I finished singing and I felt alittle better. I heard a laugh from my doorway and I sat up looking at Nicolai who was standing watching me. "Whats

up sister you only sing that song when you very pissed." I grinned sheepishly he knew me so well. "I am pissed off brother I want revenge and I

cant wait hours I want it know." I told him honestly he look shocked. "Revenge? Bella you didn't.. Oh god you did. Where you going to tell us.

Damn it bella" I could tell he was super pissed, but he was right I forgot to tell them about the fight… well shit. "I'm sorry Nico I was so angry and

I just forgot after I made the call the fight is at midnight tonight." He pulled out his cell phone and began to dial numbers. "who are you calling?"

he looked at me like I was stupid. "The group of coarse" I sighed this wouldn't be a pretty argument. I walked down the stairs behind my brother

and we waiting all of ten minutes before our door bell was ringing. Nicolai went to answer it and at once the crew was pounding In yelling and

raising their voices. "Bella.. baby why didn't you tell us, or even ask us first." I looked at my boyfriend and felt only a little guilty. "im sorry I was

just so angry I wanted revenge no one attacks my crew and gets away with it." They all nodded I knew they agreed with me. "still you should

have told us ." I nodded I knew he was right " I know I should have im sorry." They sighed and huddled for a quick group talk. When they broke

up they were nodding "Ok lets get you ready we don't have long time to get you into training." I laughed at there suggestion. "I don't need

training." I told them but they shook there heads "Since we cant fight for revenge with you in the ring we want to have some part so we will train

you to be even stronger for tonight that way you can take a bit of us with you into the ring." I laughed "Alright lets do this.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone im sorry for the wait and im sorry for the extremely short chapter but i figured a small chapter is better then nothing i am currently without wiifii which is why i havent updated in forever

* * *

This was going to be epic I could feel it.

The adrenaline was coursing through my veins as I stretched my arms and legs.

I could hear the roars of the crowd as the other fights ran their coarse.

Everyone here was enjoying the fights currently going on but they were all waiting with baited breath for my fight to start I had ten mins until my fight started and i was excited.

I finished stretching and I waited only 5 mins left.

I felt my friends come up behind me Levi wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

I tilted my head back and kissed him. After I pulled away he smiled and whispered "good luck" I smiled back at him "thank you" I replied and thats when the bell rang it was finally my turn.

I turned away from them and headed towards the arena.

I jumped into the arena and I faced the bastard who dared to harm a member of my family. "I will make your death extremely painful" I told him and then the bell rang and the fight began.

No one moved even though the bell had rung about 5 mins ago neither of us were willing to make the first move.

We started at each other our hatered for the other shown in our eyes even if this battle hadnt been to the death it was obvious one of us would have died anyway.

Our audience was waiting in anticipation for who ever made the first move.

I decided that it was time so I crouched my legs tense and I attacked.

I launched my self across the arena aiming for his lefs but he jumped at the last minute I grabbed his ankle and threw him into the wall.

He jumped back up without a wince and I knew I was going to have my work cut out for me. I knew that I was going to walk out of this fight with some serious injuries.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone i have great news my wii fii is back up so i will be updating alot more on this story and my others. This chapter finishes the battle but the rest is a filler and im sorry but yall wanted longer chapters so i tried my best to give you what you wanted

please enjoy

* * *

This fight was turning into a very brutal blood bath. My left shoulder was dislocated and it hurt like a bitch and he was blinded in his right eye and his left wrist was

severely sprained, but neither of us were ready to give up. We went at each other with a steel determination. I was exhausted and so was he this fight was dragging

out more so then I thought it would. He was better then I thought he would be. Just comes to show you should never underestimate you opponent. I was ready to

end it so I reached down into my boot and grabbed my combat knife and I held it ready with my good arm and waited for the right moment to attack. He limped

towards me with his own knife. He swung aiming for my dislocated shoulder I ducked and jammed my knife into his gut. He let out a shout and he fell to his knees

clutching his stomach to try to stem the blood flow. I grabbed his hair and tilted his head back and looked into his eyes knowing they would haunt me in my dreams

for the next few weeks. He looked at me and pleaded for his life because he knew he had lost. I stood there for a second before shaking my head " you brought this

on yourself, you hurt my 'brother' and for that you deserve to die." and I slit his throat. His body dropped and I watched the blood slowly drain from his body.

Everything was silent for a few seconds before the entire arena burst into cheers. My gang joined me in the ring and threw me unto their shoulders. I looked down at

his dead body and I couldn't help but feel hollow. They were cheering me on for killing someone. It didn't feel right. I know he deserved to die and I know I have

killed before but my heart wasn't in it anymore. Was I going soft? My gang put me down and I followed them mechanically out of the ring and into the parking lot to

head over to my house to celebrate. I got on my bike and followed them threw the streets and pulled into the garage and parked next to my brothers bike. I took my

helmet off and just stood there for a second I felt weird like I wasn't apart of my body. I felt someone put there hand on my should and I looked up to see Nik staring

down at me "are you ok?" he asked concerned I knew I was worrying him with my unusual behavior but im sure I would be back to normal in a few days so I nodded

" i'm fine just tired and my shoulder hurts" he nodded and we walked inside. I sat down on the couch and waited for Zack to come and pop my shoulder back into

place like he usually does when we dislocate it. He walked up behind me and it was over in a second I hissed and the burst of pain before relaxing once I was back in

place. I smiled at my friends as the talked and laughed while having a few celebratory beers I didn't feel like drinking today and they respected that and they

understood that beer wasn't the best thing after a big fight to the death. I was now comfortable and relaxed this combination caused me to drift off into sleep.

The sun shown through my open blinds and effectively woke me up. I raiser myself up on my good shoulder and glared at the opened curtains. With a groan I decided

to get up for the day I grabbed my cell phone and saw that it was already noon, but for once I didn't care I fought hard yesterday so today was my resting day I

walked down stairs and into the kitchen and grabbed my cookie crunch and then went into the living room and got comfortable on the couch and began to munch on

my box of cereal. I flipped through the channels and settled on watching invader zim. This show never got old. I felt better today much more like my usual self. It

was then that I noticed it was unusually quiet in the house usually one or more of the guys were here since they practically lived here but it seemed that either no

one was here or that those who are here are still asleep. I shrugged and went back to watching tv, but soon the quietness of the house began to get to me. This

house was never quiet so it was beginning to freak me out a little. I decided to go for a walk so I went upstairs to get dressed. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans

and a red v neck, and my black converses. I went back down stairs and grabbed my keys. I put in my head phones and started to walk while scrolling through my

music. I finally settled on awake and alive by skillet. I let my mind drift off and I walked around for awhile before I felt my cell phone go off. I took out my head

phones and answered it. "hello?" "Bella where are you?" I smiled it was Levi " Hey Levi im just out walking the house was to quiet." "oh ok do you want to go to

dinner with me?" I looked at the time and I was surprised to find it was 5 o' clock. I had been walking a really long time and I realized how hungry I was. " Dinner

sounds good Levi. Where do you want to meet?" There was a pause of silence before he answered. "what kind of food are you hungry for?" I thought about it and I

realized I wanted Chinese food. That sounded really good. "Chinese food" he laughed since he probably already knew my answer I was a Chinese food addict.

"Samurai?" I agreed and we decided to meet in 45 mins so I had a chance to go home and get ready.

* * *

thanks for reading im sorry if the battle scene was lacking but im not good at writing fight scenes. Ive come to a stand still im not sure where to take this story so i would be very greatfull to everyone if you could review this chapter and give me your idea on where this story should go.


End file.
